Often, the number of people that desire to play a video game exceeds the capacity of the video game design. For example, a group of people may wish to play a single player game at the same time. Even where a video game is designed for multiple players, the number of people in the group may exceed the number of players for which the multiplayer game was designed. This disparity may lead to uncomfortable social situations. It can be frustrating for those that wait, which can lead to conflicts over who can play.